


Get Off

by Daniel_Mell



Series: Newsies Drabbles [1]
Category: Blood Drips on Newsies Square (1991), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gay Newsies, Jack Kelly - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Sleep, david jacobs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Mell/pseuds/Daniel_Mell
Summary: David (Jacobs) Kelly is a hot sleeper, and Jack Kelly likes to cuddle. Davey constantly wakes up sweating in the middle of the night because Jack is glued to them.





	Get Off

There are three things you need to know before you read this. First, David (Jacobs) Kelly is a hot sleeper (he sweats a lot while he sleeps). Second, Jack Kelly is very fond of holding his beloved husband close to him while he slept. Finally, David hates waking up sweating, repeatedly, because his husband is hugging him close.

"Jackie.." Davey muttered into his husband's chest, trying to wake him up. 

"Jack," Davey said a little bit louder, he felt apologetic for trying to wake his husband up. 

"What?" Jack mumbled, sleepily into Davey's hair.

"Let me get up for a second," 

"No."

"Then no more cuddles." 

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like how the ending turned out. AAAAA


End file.
